


Cuyir Ner Mate

by YaoiTrash01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Paz Vizla, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I don't really know the culture, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Din Djarin, Omega Verse, Paz is stubborn, So is Din, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: The TV show is my life and I'm in love with this fandom.I ship Paz and Din so hard that I was moved to make this fanfic.Please be nice, this is my first fanfic on this fandom.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 31
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The TV show is my life and I'm in love with this fandom.
> 
> I ship Paz and Din so hard that I was moved to make this fanfic.
> 
> Please be nice, this is my first fanfic on this fandom.

It was chaos. Death was all around them as they ran and dodged blaster fire. Droids were everywhere. They just came out of nowhere and started firing on civilians.

His parents ran to a small bunker in the ground. They opened the doors to put their son inside.

He knew his parents were gonna leave him.

“No! Please don’t go!” he cried over the screaming and blaster fire.

His mother hugged him one last time.

“It’s gonna be alright”!

His father hugged him as well and kissed his forehead.

“We love you. You need to trust us”!

Tears fall down his face as he climbs down into the bunker.

His parents tell him that they love him one last time before they close the doors to the bunker.

Not even a minute passed before a big explosion happened right outside

Then it was only silents.

He tried to be as quiet as possible as his heart raced in fear.

The doors opened to reveal a B2 super battle droid, pointing its blaster right at him.

He slides over to the corner of the bunker, trying to get away but not really knowing what to do.

Then blaster shots rang out, hitting the droid in the back, destroying it.

He didn’t move from the corner. He was too afraid to move. He didn’t know what was going on.

A figure of a person came into view.

The closer the person got, he can now see that the person was wearing some type of Armor.

The person reached out his hand, calling out to him.

“Come on kid”!

He hesitated but slowly reached out for the person’s hand.

The hand grabbed him and pulled him up from the bunker. The person then picks him up and holds him in his arms.

Other people, who were dressed in the same armor, were coming down from the sky, shooting all the other droids that were still in the area.

One armored person beside them pointed up in the sky.

“Get him out of here”!

The person holding him nodded and then proceeded to take off into the air. 

He didn’t know how it was possible for people to fly but he noticed that the man was taking him away from his home.

“My parents! Where are my parents?!”

The man held on to him tighter.

“I’ll tell you everything once I get you to safety”.


	2. Chapter Two

It wasn’t long till they were on the ground again.

There were a lot of tents set up in the area, making it look like a camp. There were also some buildings that looked abandoned. There were also other people in armor walking or sitting around. Some were even flying away.

“What’s your name kid”? The man holding him asked.

He hesitated for a while before giving his name.

“Din”.

“Do you have a last name?”.

Din shook his head.

“Alright Din, My name is Tarian. You’re not hurt, are you?”.

Din shook his head again.

“Good”.

Tarian walks into one of the abandon buildings.

“Where are we going?” Din asked.

“I’m taking you to where other foundlings are being held. You can wash and sleep there”.

“Foundlings?”.

“Children, like you, who lost their parents and don’t have any other family, and who were found by us Mandalorians”.

“What are Mandalorians?”.

“We are a race of warriors. Some of us come from our homeworld, Mandalore, most of us come from worlds in the Mandalore sector. We’re here to help people who are suffering from the war”.

Din wanted to ask more questions but decided not to. He was way too tired.

“I know you’re tired but you have to wash first”.

Once they got to a quiet room, Tarian set Din back down on his feet.

Din looked around and noticed something wasn’t right.

“Where’s the tub?”.

“We don’t have a tub, we have sonic showers. This can get you clean without having to use water. It helps to save on water as well”.

Tarian had stepped out of the room to get Din some more clothing once he was done.

It only took Din a minute to finish and now he was dressed in new clothing.

“Would you like to eat first or sleep first?”.

“I would like to sleep”.

Tarian picked him up again and took him to another room that was filled with beds and other children who were sleeping.

Tarian lad him down on one of the beds and tucked him in.

Din fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the name for Din's adopted father from unfunny-quips on Tumblr. Go check them out!


	3. Chapter Three

_ Everyone was running and screaming.  _

_ People all around him being shot down. _

_ He was all alone, running, trying to find his parents. _

_ He yelled out for them but not getting a reply. _

_ He didn’t know where to go. He didn’t know what to do. _

_ There was so much chaos. _

_ Tears ran down his face as he ran and screamed for his mom and dad. _

_ Then there were silent. _

_ There were so many bodies on the ground. _

_ Everyone was dead. _

_ He walked around aimlessly, still trying to find his parents. _

_ It didn’t take long after that to find them… _

_ On the ground… dead… blood all around them. _

_ He fell to his knees and tried to wake them up, but they didn’t. _

_ They were gone. _

_ He cried into his mother’s chest while holding his father’s hand. _

_ Then there were loud booming footsteps behind him. _

_ He turned around to see a B2 super battle droid aiming its blaster right at him. _

_ It fired. _

Din jumps awake, screaming his lungs out with tears in his eyes.

Two Mandos came running into the room.

They came over to him, trying to calm him down.

“Shh, it’s okay adiik. It was just a dream. Shh”.

One Mando turned to the other.

“Go get Tarian”.

The Mando rushed out of the room.

It didn’t take long till Tarian came running into the room and picking Din up, who was still crying, in his arms.

Tarian turned to the two other Mandos.

“He’ll be staying with me for the rest of the night”.

Tarian walked out of the room, with Din in his arms. As he was walking out, he could hear one other child starting to have a nightmare.

Tarian sighs.

Tonight is gonna be a restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> TBH, the reason why this chapter is so short was because I didn't really know what to write. I didn't want to rush the story but in the end, I still feel like I rushed it a little at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I was gonna introduce Paz in this chapter but decided not to. Din just went through a really traumatizing situation and I wanted to build on that, resulting in me making him have a nightmare. I will introduce Paz in the next chapter.
> 
> Mando'a words:
> 
> Adiik- Child {A child aged 3 to 13} 
> 
> Translation site: https://lingojam.com/EnglishMandoaTranslatorV2


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Alive!!   
> I had writer's block for a while and now because of the coronavirus, I'm stuck in the house with nothing to do. It was kinda hard to write this chapter cause I didn't really know what to write but here it is!

It has been two months since Tarian took Din in. Din was slowly getting used to being around other people. He still missed his parents but he was glad someone was kind enough to take care of him.

Some of the other kids left, the Mandos were able to find their parents or other relatives that would take them in. Most of the kids stayed. Like him, their parents were dead and didn’t have any other relatives.

Since Din’s didn’t have any other relatives, Tarian adopted him as his son, teaching him the culture and the language of the Mandalorians. 

Right now, Din and the other foundlings, as the Mandos call them, were training. The sooner they know how to fight, the better. This exercise was to teach them how to protect themselves.

One of the older kids, who was a clan born, was teaching them how to use self-defense.

As of now, the clan born, Paz Vizsla, was showing them pressure points they could target to hinder someone. Two foundlings were called up to fight each other, to see who could get the other on the ground first.

As Din watched the other foundlings go before him, he watched their moves, planning on using them, along with the moves Paz had shown them earlier to defeat who his opponent was going to be.

After a while, he was called along with another kid, who was bigger than him.

Paz stood on the outside of the sparring circle. He didn’t think the little foundling, Din, would be able to get the bigger one on the ground.

He was wrong.

As the two of them began, Din went low, swiping his leg into the other kid’s ankle, causing him to fall on his back. He then wrapped his legs around the other’s neck, pinning his arms. There was nothing the other kid could do, so he tapped Din’s leg, giving up.

Paz was impressed.

“Who is your buir?” Paz asked Din.

Din got up off the ground, letting the other kid go, and answered.

“Tarian Djarin”.

Paz only nodded and dismissed the group.

As Paz walked back to his clan house, he thought of what Din said. Tarian Djarin was one of the best warriors death watch has. He was able to defeat other members of his clan in spars all the time.

Din Djarin will not be weak as he thought.

He will be the perfect rival for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, Paz would be in this chapter and I don't go back on my word. And I couldn't wait to include Paz.
> 
> As you probably notice, I spelled Paz's clan name with an S because I think his clan name was a typo and it should have been with an S.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems rushed because it kinda is LOL
> 
> Mando'a words:
> 
> Buir - Parent (but in this case Father)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still reading this. I've been gone for so long. Blame writer's block. 
> 
> This chapter is just to push this story in the direction I want it to got and explain the roles of Paz, Din, and Tarian, even though it's in the tags, as well to give a little bit of backstory
> 
> Lots of time skips cause my brain can't really think

Two years have passed and Din is now 12 years old. He has taken well to the Mandalorians and is slowly becoming one himself. 

Din has made fast progress in the Mandalorian culture. He is the best in his group of foundlings and is a fast learner when it comes to their language, Mando’a.

Everyone now knew his clan, Djarin. He was the son of Tarian Djarin.

Everyone knew that Tarian is one of the best warriors they had and he was a force to be reckoned with. Everyone also knew Din would be the same.

Paz has already declared Din as his rival. It’s not news of a member of the Vizsla clan to declare someone of the Djarin clan their rival. It was almost expected.

All the ade were growing up which meant they were gonna start presenting. A year ago, Paz had already presented as an alpha, which people figured. Most members of the Vizsla clan were alphas. The only one who hasn’t presented yet was Din.

As some presented as alphas, it was getting difficult for Din to beat them in training. They were much bigger than him, bigger than what they were before, but luckily he had his buir to help him.

His buir was a strong omega who knew how to take down an alpha. His buir was feared by his peers and he wanted to be just like him.

* * *

Weeks have passed and Din still hasn’t presented. The older and experienced Mandos never saw his situation as a problem, sadly, the kids didn’t see it the same way.

The kids started bullying him because of it. Not only was he late on presenting, but he also started losing in training. The alpha kids took advantage of this. Most of them being clan born.

But everything will change one day. For the worst.

Din had finally presented. As an omega. During training.

He was taken to the medic who was close by just in case someone got hurt.

Hearing his son presenting as an omega made Tarian joyful but also it saddens him. He was happy because he can teach Din how to be a badass omega but he knew there will be hardship in his son’s life. It’s not easy to be an omega.

* * *

It wasn’t a secret that Din had presented as an omega like Din wanted it to be. Someone had overheard the medic presenting him as such.

The kids started to tease him for what he was. If they didn’t think of him as laandur before, they do now.

His buir had been a huge help with that. Telling him to ignore the haters and teaching him how to fight the alphas, but none of that helped him with what he was feeling inside.

He didn’t want to be an omega. The insults hurt even though he tried hard not to show it. If he did, he would be insulting his buir, so he kept his feelings to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was good. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Mando'a words:
> 
> Ade - Children   
> Buir - parent {in this case father}  
> Laandur - delicate, fragile (sometimes an insult - weak, pathetic)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy New Year!
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block and I didn't really know what to write for this chapter but I pushed through that. I hope this chapter is good. It's somewhat based on how I felt growing up and I wanted Din to reflect the same feelings I had. Tried to make it relatable.

Din truly hated being an omega. He hated how things weren’t the same anymore. He was laandur compared to his alpha peers. They always found a way to defeat him in training.

Yes, his Buri taught him how to fight alphas before but after a year, the alphas grew and became stronger, harder to fight. They also learned how to use their size to win. It was as if everything his father taught him didn’t work anymore.

One alpha, in particular, was Paz Vizsla. He declared Din as his rival. He always wanted to fight Din. Being a Vizsla, Paz was a bit bigger than the other alphas his age. Paz’s size had caused a problem for Din. And the heats that he was now regularly having wasn’t making anything better. No matter how many times he begged his father to get suppressants for him, he was denied. Tarian claimed that he was too young for it. Din had kept all these feelings to himself, not wanting to seem weaker than he already was.

Tarian could tell that something was wrong. His ad wasn’t acting like himself. Din was being quiet, not speaking to anyone, not even his own Buir. 

Din went to his room in the Djarin Stronghold. He was embarrassed by what happened. He was embarrassed of himself. He looked so weak. He felt weak. He didn’t wanna show his face. Why couldn’t be an alpha or at least a Beta?

Din’s eyes watered as he thinks back on the other kids laughing at him as he was put on his back by Paz. He falls down on his bed and curls up, hiding his face into his knees as he cries.

Tarian walked into Din’s room, seeing him curled on his bed. He can hear his sobs and smell the distress coming from Din’s scent he was starting to develop. Tarian whines at the sight of his ad. Tarian sits down beside Din and cuddles him in his arms. He nuzzles him a little, trying to comfort him. He didn’t like this bitter scent coming from his son.

“What is wrong, Din’ika?

Din sniffled. “Nothing, papa”.

Tarian tilts Din’s head up so he could look him in the eyes. “You know you can tell me anything Din’ika”.

Din hesitated before nuzzling under his father’s chin. “I hate being an omega. I’m weak. The others laugh at me. I wish I could be an alpha like them”.

Tarian paused, still rubbing Din’s back with his head under his chin. He could remember when he was Din’s age, being bullied by the alphas, the feelings of insecurity.

“Do you think I’m weak Din’ika?”.

“No!” Din shoots up from under his father's chin to look in his eyes. “You’re strong and respected by everyone”.

Tarian gently takes hold of Din’s chin. “And who says you can’t be either? You are my son, you are not weak. Those little alphas are Naas. You can be stronger, you will be stronger. I’ll make sure of it”.

Tarian nuzzled his nose against Din’s causing him to giggle. “You can stay home tomorrow. You and I are going to do more training. Now let’s get you cleaned up”. He picks him up into his arms and carries him to the refresher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter wasn't to trash.
> 
> Mando'a Words:  
> Laandur - Weak  
> Buir - Father  
> Din'ika - Little Din (Affectionate suffix)  
> Naas - Nothing


End file.
